


Sweet Time

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Sai dan Ino sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun. Sai ingin sekali menikahi kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bagaimana kira-kira cara Sai melamar Ino?
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Time

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan kekasihnya saat ini. Sekarang gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sedang berdiri di dalam kamar Sai sambil menatap Sai yang sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak cerita kalau kau sedang sakit seperti ini, Sai?" geram Ino kemudian duduk di sebelah Sai. Tangan Ino menyentuh dahi kekasihnya. "Badanmu cukup panas."

"Maaf."

"Pantas saja kau lama sekali membalas pesanku," omel Ino sambil menatap sebal ke arah Sai.

Sai meraih tangan kanan Ino dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau khawatir, Sayang."

"Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Ino masih sibuk mengomeli Sai seperti ibu yang mengomeli anaknya yang nakal. "Aku seperti ini bukan karena aku marah, aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Kau mengerti kan, Sai?"

"Iya, iya, aku paham, berhenti mengomel, oke? Kepalaku masih sakit," balas Sai.

Mata Ino membesar mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku."

Tangan Sai meraih wajah Ino dan mengusap lembut pipinya. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Sayang. Akulah yang salah di sini. Lain kali aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang sakit."

Ino menggenggam tangan Sai yang berada di pipinya. "Karena itu kau harus cepat sembuh."

"Kalau ada pacarku yang terus menjagaku, aku pasti akan cepat sembuh."

"Ihh ... Dasar gombal."

CUP!

Wajah Ino memerah karena ciuman mendadak Sai. "Terasa kasar ya? Bibirku pecah-pecah."

Kalimat yang Sai ucapkan terdengar sangat frontal di telinga Ino. "A-apa?!"

"Baru segini saja wajahmu sudah memerah, bagaimana kalau kita sudah menikah nanti."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Ja-jadi kita akan menikah?"

Laki-laki yang sedang sakit itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Itu sudah jelas kan? Umurku sudah 27 tahun, kurasa itu usia yang matang untuk menikah."

Ino melirik kekasihnya dengan pandangan takjub. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan akan muncul secepat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino Yamanaka," balas Sai mantap dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Sontak Ino memejamkan matanya. Selang beberapa detik, ia dapat merasakan bibir Sai perlahan-pelan mulai menginvasi bibirnya. Emutan Sai di bibir bawahnya membuat Ino melenguh pelan. "Hnmm..."

Lidah Sai mengabsen satu per satu gigi Ino dan menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Ino.

"Hah hah hah." Napas Ino memburu usai pagutan mereka terlepas.

"Hei, Sayang, aku menginginkanmu," ucap Sai terputus kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kembali. Saat ujung bibirnya bergesekan dengan ujung bibir Ino, Sai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau kau diam saja, aku akan anggap kau mengizinkanku."

"Hnmm..." lenguh Ino saat Sai menciumnya menggebu-gebu. Satu tangan Sai meremas dada Ino dari luar bajunya. Seketika itu juga tubuh Ino berdesir.

Ciuman Sai turun ke leher Ino sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa memeluk Sai sambil mendesah. "Ssshh ahh..."

Sai memeluk erat tubuh Ino kembali sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Ino. Jantung Ino semakin berdegup kencang apalagi saat Sai menarik tubuhnya kemudian merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur dengan Sai berada di atasnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Rasanya Ino sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Kepalanya terasa kosong. "Sai, tolong pelan-pelan," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Sai tersenyum lembut. "Kuharap sakitku tidak menular padamu, Sayang."

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah tidak mengenakan satu lembar kain pun di tubuh masing-masing. Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena saking malunya.

Tangan Sai mengelus salah satu payudara Ino. "Kau sangat cantik."

Wajah Ino makin memerah. "Jangan ditatap lama-lama, aku malu."

Sai kembali mencium bibir Ino. Kali ini ciumannya terasa sangat menuntut dan penuh nafsu. Bibir mereka saling bertemu, menggesek lembut dan saling memagut. Tangan Sai mengelus leher, bahu, dan turun ke payudara Ino. Ketika Ino merasa payudaranya diremas pelan, mau tak mau desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Masih dengan mulut mereka yang menyatu, Ino hanya bisa menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dengan meremas sprei kasur Sai. Ciuman Sai makin turun ke leher Ino dengan tangannya yang menyentuh alat kelamin Ino.

"Kau juga sangat cantik di bawah sana," ucap Sai menggoda. Satu jarinya menggosok-gosok vagina Ino dengan jempolnya yang menekan klitoris di sana.

"Shh ahh... Kau terlalu frontal ahh..."

Tangan Sai kembali naik ke atas dan meremas payudara Ino. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. "Jangan gugup, Sayang."

Selesai dengan ciumannya, Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada payudara Ino. Awalnya hanya jilatan, tapi kemudian ia mulai menyesap payudara kenyal milik kekasihnya.

"Ahnn! Hmm..."

Kemudian Sai menghisap payudara yang lain. Membiarkan Ino terus mendesah karena saking nikmatnya. Setelah puas meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di kedua payudara Ino, Sai melebarkan paha Ino menggunakan lututnya.

"Kau sudah basah." Tangan Sai menggesek pelan vagina Ino dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Ibu jari Sai juga ikut menggesek-gesek klitoris Ino hingga membuat pinggang Ino tersentak.

"Akh! Sai!"

"Jangan malu-malu, kau bisa mendesah sekeras yang kau mau," ucap Sai sambil memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang peranakan Ino.

"AKH!" Ino tersentak.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Sai meraih dagu Ino agar gadis itu menatap matanya. Ino dapat melihat mata Sai yang sudah penuh dengan nafsu. Jari Sai yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Ino mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku, Sai," ucap Ino dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Sai menambahkan dua buah jari di lubang Ino dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akh! Akh! Sai~" Ino meraih leher Sai. "Cium aku."

Mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya, Sai kembali melumat bibir Ino sembari terus mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah sana. Dinding vagina Ino mulai menjepit jari Sai. Saat itulah Sai sadar kalau kekasihnya ini akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"HMMM!" Akhirnya cairan cinta Ino membasahi tangan Sai. Sejenak Ino merasa seperti melayang dengan kedua kakinya yang menendang udara.

"Hah hah hah..." Napas Ino memburu saat Sai melepas kulumannya.

"Aku ingin menjilati cairanmu, Sayang."

Mata Ino melebar mendengar ucapan Sai. "Ja-jangan, Sai, itu kotor. Akh!"

Sai tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu menurunkan kepalanya di depan vagina Ino dan mulai menjilatinya. Sai menghisap pelan klitoris Ino hingga membuat gadis itu mendesah keras.

"Ahh! Ahh! Sai~" Ino tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya saat Sai makin gencar menjilati alat kelaminnya. Jari Sai kembali masuk ke lubang vaginanya yang sudah basah dan licin, makin menambah kenikmatan yang Ino rasakan.

Ino benar-benar tidak kuat, ia ingin Sai cepat memasuki tubuhnya. Sai kemudian mendekat ke arah Ino kembali, dijilat dan digigitnya leher Ino pelan. "Buka kakimu lebar-lebar, Sayang."

Gadis bermata biru itu hanya mengangguk dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Sai yang sudah tegak berdiri menggesek pelan perutnya.

Sai meraih pinggang Ino kemudian mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubang Ino. Lubang Ino yang sudah sangat basah membuat penis Sai masuk dengan mudah.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Ino karena merasa perutnya sudah penuh.

Sai menggeram dan menghentakkan penisnya sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Ino.

JLEB!

"AKKHH!" pekik Ino kesakitan. Dinding vagina Ino refleks menjepit benda asing yang memasukinya.

"Sshh... Ino, kau sempit sekali," geram Sai. Melihat mata Ino yang berkaca-kaca menahan sakit membuat Sai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup mata, pipi, dan bibirnya. "Sakitnya sebentar lagi akan hilang, Sayang," ucapnya menenangkan.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ino melakukanya, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kesakitan. Tapi Sai memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, membuat Ino tidak menyesal melepaskan keperawanannya pada pria tersebut.

Ino meraih wajah Sai dan mencium bibirnya. Lidah Ino masuk ke dalam bibir Sai sama seperti yang sering dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya. Menerima kuluman Ino, makin membuat penis Sai membesar.

"Hmm..." desah Ino tertahan.

Melihat Ino yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penisnya, Sai mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Engg... Ahh uhhh Sai~"

Makin lama pergerakan Sai makin cepat. Ia memegang pinggang Ino dan menggempur Ino semakin cepat.

"Akh! Ahh! Ahn! Sa-Sai! Ahnn Tung- Ahn!" Ino ingin mengatakan kalau pergerakan Sai terlalu cepat tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendesah. Tubuh Ino terhentak-hentak kencang mengikuti hujaman Sai pada vaginanya.

Rasanya ada sesuatu di tubuh Ino yang mulai mencapai puncak. Ino merasa tubuhnya mulai melayang seiring dengan makin cepatnya pergerakan Sai.

"Ahh! Ino!" Sai juga ikut mendesah sambil memainkan klitoris Ino.

"Stop! Ja-jangan Ahhnn~" Pandangan Ino makin mengabur. Vaginanya semakin menjepit penis Sai sampai akhirnya Ino merasakan pelepasannya lagi.

Sai makin mempercepat gerakannya sambil memeluk Ino. "Ahh... Sebentar lagi, Sayang." Sai juga mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Ino.

"Hhh... Hh..." desah Ino pelan.

Sai masih menghentak pelan tubuh Ino seiring dengan spermanya yang terus mengisi perut Ino. Tubuh Sai seketika ambruk di atas Ino, panas tubuhnya kembali meningkat.

Ino yang mengetahui hal tersebut memeluk pelan tubuh kekasihnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar ia tidak tertindih tubuh Sai yang cukup berat.

"Maaf, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam," ucap Sai di sela napasnya.

Kekasihnya tertawa kecil. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab kalau aku hamil, Sayang."

Sai balas tertawa. "Panggil aku lebih sering dengan panggilan itu. Aku menyukainya."

"Baiklah, Sayang, aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm... Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Sai pelan. Laki-laki itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya hingga akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Ino. Ino yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sai juga ikut memejamkan matanya, tak menghiraukan penis Sai yang masih berada di dalam vaginanya.

Ino tidak ingat ia tertidur berapa lama. Tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun karena merasakan ada sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak. "Sa-Sai?" ucapnya sambil menatap mata Sai yang terbuka.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi aku masih belum puas denganmu, Sayang," bisik Sai menggoda kemudian mencium bibir Ino sambil menggerakkan penisnya di dalam lubang vagina Ino.

"Hmmnnn~" Ino melenguh tertahan karena mendapat kenikmatan mendadak seperti ini lagi. Rasanya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tadi masih belum terlupakan, tapi sekarang Sai kembali membuatnya merasakan nikmat itu lagi.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya, Sayang."

"Hahh! Hah! A-aku juga," sahut Ino di sela-sela desahannya. Matanya hanya bisa menatap mata Sai dengan penuh damba. Pasti rasanya sangat membahagiakan kalau laki-laki sesempurna Sai menjadi suaminya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau menikah cepat?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Ahh! A-aku malah ahh akan senang ahh hmm."

Sai sengaja memperlambat gerakan penisnya. "Kalau begitu besok aku akan menemui orang tuamu dan meminta izin mereka."

"Baiklah, Sayang," sahut Ino.

Kedua kaki Ino memeluk pinggang Sai. "Ce-cepat ah!" pintanya.

"As you wish, my future wife," ucap Sai dan makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"AKH! Ahh! Ahhnn! Ahhnnnnnn~" Ino menekan kepalanya pada bantal saat merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat.

"Ino, Ino, ahh... Ino Ahhnn..." Sai juga ikut mendesah.

"AAHHHHNNNN!" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan karena merasakan klimaks bersamaan.

Napas Ino menderu saat merasakan perutnya penuh karena diisi oleh sperma Sai. Mata Ino yang semula terpejam perlahan membuka karena Sai mengecup-ngecup kecil sudut bibirnya.

"Siap ronde berikutnya?"

Mata Ino melebar mendengar ucapan Sai. Benar saja ia dapat merasakan penis Sai masih tegak di dalam tubuhnya. "Kalau begini aku benar-benar bisa hamil, Sai!"

Sai tersenyum jahil. "Tidak apa, kan? Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan menikah."

Kekasih Sai itu hanya bisa mendengus kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tapi sekali lagi saja ya? Aku takut besok tidak bisa berjalan," canda Ino.

"Mana mungkin seperti itu," balas Sai sambil mulai meremas lembut buah dada Ino.

Awalnya Sai berjanji hanya melakukannya sekali lagi tapi akhirnya kegiatan mereka malah berlangsung sampai pagi. Perut Ino bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi menampung sperma Sai hingga menetes di pahanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
